Doubt
by HookEmHornsTX
Summary: LiveJournal challenge fic. Prompt: undercover. I took this prompt and went a completely different direction. I'm pleased with how it turned out. Rated T for insinuations.


**DISCLAIMER**: Not my property, just my idea

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Not what my usual readers were expecting, but enjoy nonetheless!

* * *

The black haired woman looked to the male at the computer, her mind contemplating several different things. She pursed her lips a couple times before she finally spoke up. "McGee."

He looked to her, a curious expression on his face. However, he didn't verbally respond, aside from "Abby."

"You've noticed how Tony has been behaving lately, right?"

McGee rolled his eyes. "Practically insufferable?"

She nodded. "Indeed, McG. Tell me, how long has been acting this way?" She was rocking back and forth on her heels at the evidence table behind the agent.

"Oh... about 6 or so years Abby," he said, turning completely around to face her now.

She gave him an annoyed look. "Be serious."

"How can I be serious when we're talking about Tony? Besides. That _was_ serious," he concluded, rotating the chair back to the computers.

"Tim!"

He sighed softly, humoring the woman. "Fine. He's been acting like this for... two weeks maybe. Give or take a couple days."

"Okay. Now what happened two weeks ago?"

McGee honestly couldn't tell if the scientist was fishing for information or knew it herself. She was rarely out of the loop on things. He did have to stop and think for a moment about what had gone on. "The only thing that really stands out is Ziva going undercover for an assignment."

"Exactly!"

The once curious expression changed into one of confusion. "What?"

"Tony's... 'practically insufferable-ness'," she used air quotes, "began with Ziva's assignment."

"Okay... but he's always been somewhat annoying."

"But how often is he irritable. He usually isn't easily aggravated as he's been."

The confused expression was practically cemented in place. "Why are we discussing this?"

Abby sighed in frustration at how thick the man was acting. "McGee. Follow. Tony has been acting out since Ziva went on assignment _with another male partner. _He's jealous. It's simple as that."

"Why is he jealous?"

"Wow McGee, if there was ever an example needed for a stereotypical male who doesn't observe _anything_, it would be you." She then walked over to where he was sitting, taking his face in her hands. "Tony is jealous because Ziva is working _undercover_ with another male agent. He just may _like_ her." She then released his face, stepping back.

"Do you really think so?" He asked her, as the confused look morphed into a contemplative one; one that the woman was formerly wearing and had been replaced by one of someone plotting something.

"Of course, McGee! Think about it. He always gets touchy when any male aside from you or Gibbs is around her. And while he flirts with any woman, it's practically a sport with her. Besides, she's his best friend, it was inevitable."

He chuckled at how much thought she had put into it. "And does she reciprocate?"

She hesitated, biting her lip. "It's really hard to say. I want to say yes, but she keeps that part hidden, even non-professionally."

Tim made a thoughtful expression. "Well, what do you plan on doing?"

"Not interfere but yet drop hints?" She asked him, hesitance in her voice.

He eyed her. "You're not the best with subtleties."

"I can try."

He gave her a skeptical look.

"Fine. I'll keep observing." She said, putting her hands in the air.

"Maybe things will work out on their own," Tim suggested.

* * *

The duo was right; Tony was jealous, but it wasn't something he was admitting. _He_ was the only one Ziva had went undercover with longterm. That's just how it was. He was her partner. But no, not this time around. Clearly Vance, Gibbs, and Fornell had other ideas. Tony hadn't been sold on the idea that they were to be working with the FBI, let alone having his partner work with some other man. He knew how close _they_ had gotten.

When her assignment was over, Tony was thrilled to pieces. Initially though, he was still the insufferable bastard he had been for the prior two weeks. This is why Tony was currently leaning against the sink in the men's room watching his irritated partner pace back and forth in front of him.

"Tell me, Tony; what have I done to warrant this attitude of yours?" Ziva questioned, looking to him the entire time as she paced, clearly annoyed.

"Nothing, Ziva. I... am just having a bad day. I'm sorry."

She stopped her pacing, facing him. She then crossed her arms across her chest. "Abby tells me that you have been bitchy for two weeks."

"I've had a bad two weeks."

"What is going on, Tony? Normally you are not so evasive." She changed her demeanor in hopes he would respond better. She dropped her arms and moved to lean against the sink with him.

He looked to her, not willing to answer completely honestly. "I was worried about you."

"_Why?_" She couldn't comprehend why he would be worried when she was a skilled agent. She had done a lot to protect herself solo than she had working with anyone else. She was more than capable.

"I couldn't have your back like normal. It was hard working with just McGee after working with you so long." He was now avoiding looking at her. He knew this evasion would be his demise, but it helped him right now.

"You worked with him when I was in Somalia. You worked with him before I even got here."

He sighed, making a face in annoyance. "That was different. It was years ago."

She rolled her eyes. "Not many, Tony. Why were you worried?"

"I didn't trust the agent you were with?" That was true... sort of. He didn't say how he didn't trust him. He may have had Ziva's back the entire time, but it didn't mean Tony didn't trust him not to touch her.

She sighed, they were running circles around the real problem, she just knew it. "Why didn't you trust the agent?"

He put his hands in his pockets. "He didn't know how to work with you. He could have messed up causing you to get hurt. What if he two-timed you?"

"He didn't. I am here, am I not? I came out unscathed. The assignment went as planned. What aren't you telling me?" She crossed her arms once more, an annoyed look gracing her face.

Even though he wore a defeated look, he simply responded, "Later."

"When 'later'?"

"Not now later." He said and walked out of the bathroom, the hint of his attitude falling back into place.

* * *

It was understood to everyone in the bullpen that Tony's brushing off of Ziva had pissed her off; so much so that when 'later' arrived, Tony was deeply regretting it. His attitude had remained for the remainder of the day along with an air of cockiness that no one saw coming. Even headslaps from Gibbs did nothing to change the man.

It shouldn't have been a surprise to Tony when he found himself flat on his back shortly after walking into his apartment, a pissed off agent above him. With his cockiness still in tact, he promptly _thought _that she should have been grateful he didn't shoot her. Somewhere along the way, his brain knew it would be best to keep his mouth shut.

While she was definitely smaller than him, she had caught him severely off guard enough so that he didn't fight back; as he had found himself in this position before. The knee below his breast plate kept him from moving, and the hand on his neck kept him from saying anything stupid. He was grateful when the latter was removed.

"What is going on, Tony?" Her tone implied one of no nonsense.

"Did you do this to _him_ when he pissed you off Ziva?" he questioned right back.

She looked momentarily confused. "Him? Agent Owens?" She narrowed her eyes. "Is he what is causing all this?"

He remained quiet, jaw set, eyes staring right above her head.

She removed the knee from his chest, sitting on her knees next to him as the lightbulb went off. She should have expected this. It irritated her more, but she chose not to add fuel to the fire just yet. "It is, isn't it? What about him bothered you so much?"

Tony wasn't sure if he should sit up, so he remained lying down, moving his eyes to briefly meet hers before going back to staring at the wall behind her. "The fact that he had the opportunity to touch you." Ah. The truth was finally out.

She let out a short laugh. "Do you think I would have let him do that to me, Tony?" This bothered her more than the insinuation earlier in the day that she couldn't take care of herself.

He didn't bother responding to her question.

She decided to poke the dragon now. "So what if I pinned him down like this when he pissed me off? So what if I didn't rip off his arm when it 'accidentally' brushed against me." She saw his eyes darken, continuing. "So what if we had to share a room... for two weeks. _So what_, Tony? What difference does it make to _you_?"

He wasn't sure what he was feeling at that exact moment, but he knew it wasn't a normal, healthy emotion. Or maybe it was. He was off his back and on his feet, holding her against the wall before either one of them knew it. It surprised the both of them, but the surprise wasn't as great an emotion for him.

The shock was written all over Ziva's face and she didn't try to hide it as she felt the wall meet her back. However, it wasn't a forceful, angry motion. She wasn't hurt by it.

Tony gritted his teeth momentarily before speaking. "You know what difference it makes, Ziva," he growled out, moving his body close to hers.

Ziva decided to change her attitude. "Jealousy isn't very flattering, Tony," she murmured before bringing her mouth to his.

Despite everything he was feeling, he welcomed her kiss. He knew he shouldn't have doubted her for even one bit. If he could trust her to make sure no one killed him day in and day out, he knew he could trust her not to let any male try and have their way with her.

"M'sorry," he murmured against her lips.

She smirked. "I can think of a way you can make it up to me. That and your uncalled for attitude," she said as she felt herself lowered back to her feet. She quickly regained her composure and took his hand in hers, leading him towards his bedroom.

Tony just smiled, his cockiness from earlier returning once more.


End file.
